


Tombstones

by hailsatxn, IdjitSherlockian



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Banshee!Tyler, Demon!Dallon, Elf!Ryan, Elf!Spencer, Ghost!Mikey, Ghoul!Josh, It Sucks, M/M, Mild Language, Vampire!Frank, Vampire!Pete, Werewolf!Joe, demon!brendon, demon!patrick, ghost!Andy, honestly this is one big goddamn mess, vampire!Gerard, werewolf!Ray, why do you guys even read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailsatxn/pseuds/hailsatxn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdjitSherlockian/pseuds/IdjitSherlockian
Summary: Pete was a horrible flirt, but when Mikey has to choose between helping his friends and ignoring Pete's advances, he decides to give their relationship a shot.





	1. Chapter 1

Pete was an absolutely terrible flirt. That was the only thought Mikey had as he listened to the vampire babble on to him. Their friends had left them alone for the time being, something about research or whatever, leaving poor Mikey to tolerate the torment that was constant flirtation. The light music in the background, while quite nice, didn't help the situation.

Mikey looked at the vampire with an unamused expression, floating comfortably in the air as he responded. "You do realize any sort of attempt at interaction would just phase right through me, right?"

Pete snickered in response, gliding past him. "Aw, how cute. You think I wouldn't find a way."

“I am literally a ghost, how exactly would you find a way?” Mikey watched at Pete's expression grew thoughtful, and he couldn't hold back a snort of laughter. “Exactly.”

“Don't mock me, ghost boy. I can find a way.” He repeated what he said earlier, and that's how Mikey knew he had won that round of the game.

“What do you think is taking them so long?” Mikey mused aloud, as if the flirting before hadn't happened at all. “I mean I knew it was going to take them a while, but I didn't think we'd be stuck here this long.”

“Yeah, well, I don't mind it if I'm stuck here with you.” Mikey groaned as the flirting came back at full force, and he turned away, glad that it was easy for him to hide the fact he was blushing. “Aw come on, don't act like you don't love my compliments.”

“Stay here with Pete and watch the house, they said,” Mikey said, pretending to ignore what the vampire had said behind him, “It would be easy, they said.” 

“Now that's just rude.” Pete whined, finally landing on the ground with his arms crossed. “You're right though. I thought they'd be back by now. Thought this mission was supposed to be simple, whatever it was.”

“Yeah, it was.” Mikey responded, trying to avert Pete questioning what it was. If he made it to seem like no big deal maybe he wouldn't question it. “They probably had some trouble tracking things down. Which means they would have had to go off the plan.”

It was a lie, and a blatant one, but it wasn't like Mikey could tell the truth. If he did Pete would probably storm from the house right then and there, and Mikey didn't believe he could stop him. 

That's the reason he was stuck here with Pete in the first place. The society was at unrest, and Gerard the vampire ambassador didn't trust Pete around them. So, of course, Mikey had to play babysitter.

“We should go after them.” Pete said taking a few steps towards the door before stopping as Mikey let out a yelp.

“No!” He had floated in front of him, shaking his head frantically. There went being subtle about not wanting to go.

“Why not? What if they need help?” Pete demanded, walking right through Mikey and towards the door.

“Because...Because I can't go and I wouldn't feel safe alone?” Mikey said, his voice hitching at the end. It wasn't a complete lie, considering Mikey could hardly do anything but float around and talk.

A smirk flickered across Pete's face, his fangs flashing through it. “Oh, really now? Scared that without me to protect you some big baddie will come get you?”

“...Yes?” Was all Mikey could muster as a response until he heard Pete chuckling. “Hey, don't patronize me! I literally can't even pick up a cup!” Mikey whined, emphasizing his point by attempting, and failing, to pick up a glass of water. “How could you expect me to protect myself if I can't even do that?”

“I suppose you're right, even though I wish you weren't.” Pete sighed, plopping onto the couch and staring at the ceiling for a moment before promptly proclaiming, “I'm bored.”

“Yeah, and?” Mikey responded, floating over to the side of the couch and looked at Pete with an unimpressed look upon his face.

“We should do something. Spin the bottle?”  
Pete grinned over at Mikey as he rolled his eyes.

“We're the only people here, it would have to land on me.” Mikey said, refusing to look over at the vampire at that point.

“I know, that's why I suggested it.” Pete replied with a laugh, happy with the response he obtained from Mikey.

“You're an idiot.”

Restless, Pete sat back up and tapped his fingers on his knees. He was fidgeting like crazy, it wasn't long before he asked again.  
“Can't we at least go and look for them? You can come with, you don't even have to do any fighting. I won't let them near you.” 

“First of all, no. Second of all, I don't trust that you would.” Mikey was beginning to get nervous, and his voice was showing it. He knew Pete would be stubborn, and he didn't know if he could convince him to stay in the house without something...drastic, so to speak.

“We can't just sit here, Mikey! It doesn't feel right.” Mikey could feel the irritation radiating off of Pete's voice, and in response could feel his own will of fighting back dwindling a bit. 

“It doesn't matter how it feels.” 

“Yes, it does, Mikey. You're hiding something. It's obvious, what aren't you telling me?” His voice had lost its playful tone, and Mikey was really beginning to freak out.

“Please, don't go. What do I need to do to make you stay.” Finally he turned around, a pleading expression, one that was too damn cute in Pete's opinion.

“Hmm...Kiss me and it's a deal.” Pete said, getting to his feet with the playful tone returning. At least it was a start.

“Pete I'll go right through you, you know I don't exactly know how to work this whole ghost thing yet.” Mikey whined, fear spiking in him as one horrible moment of him thinking Pete would leave passed.

“Alright then, date me for at least a week.” Pete said, enjoying the little game they were playing. He loved messing with him, he looked so cute when he was flustered.

“Pete what the fuck.”

“Come on, ghost boy! It'll be fun, I promise.” Pete said, rising off the ground to attempt be face to face with Mikey, who had unknowingly risen higher off the ground, a habit he had that he did when he was embarrassed. Mikey turned away though, appearing to be in deep thought. Weighing the consequences of saying yes or no.

Then, he suddenly turned, making direct eye contact with the vampire. “Fine.”

“Wait, really? You aren't joking, are you? You have to be joking.” Pete sputtered, blinking a few times as if he was trying to make sure he wasn't actually sleeping.

“Yes, really. When's our first date?” Mikey said, trying his best to keep eye contact. Remain cool and collected despite the fact he was silently screaming inside.

“Uh...I don't know. I didn't really think I'd make it this far.” Pete said with a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck, the first one to break eye contact.

“Promise you'll keep your side of the deal, though.” Mikey warned, a feeling of mixed emotions filling his chest. “I won't go through with this if you break this promise.”

“I promise.” Pete replied, still in shock that his flirtation (or so he believed) had actually worked.

A sigh of what seemed to be relief left Mikey’s lips, and he moved away from Pete, rather flustered. He couldn't believe what he's just done, but to be honest it wasn't that bad. It wasn't as if he didn't like Pete, he actually was quite attracted to him. He just worried about the idea of a relationship with who he was at the moment.

If it was Pete though...he did seem very sincere with his flirting. Maybe dating him wouldn’t be such a bad thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time

Pete was a lot quieter since the whole incident between them, and while Mikey did enjoy some rest from the constant blushing, he almost missed the silly flirting that he was used to hearing. Pete being silent was almost unnerving, so to speak. Mikey, in his own mind, pinned it on the fact that even with the music, it was too quiet, refusing to believe that he truly enjoyed the playful flirting that occurred whenever Pete and Mikey were alone (and sometimes when they weren't).

Needless to say, when Pete finally started to speak up again Mikey felt a whole lot more relaxed. “Hey, ghost boy. Come here a sec.” His voice called from somewhere in the house, and Mikey rushed to it glad for a distraction of ever growing nerves as he waited for his friends.

He was leaning over a paper with words scribbled all over it, biting his lips slightly as he seemed to reread it over and over. Without a word he passed it to Mikey, and took it with a slightly nervous glance.

It was talking about the vampire society and Pete...shit. Placing the note back onto the desk and floating to Pete's side, Mikey attempted to place a comforting hand on his back only for it to fall right through and back to his side. “Are you okay?”

Pete took in a long, drawn breath before releasing is slowly. “Yeah. I'm fine.” He said, though his voice was tight. He turned to look at Mikey, their eyes meeting. Pete's emotionless, and Mikey’s concern.

“I'm sorry.” Mikey whispered softly, responded to with a shrug.

“It's whatever. It doesn't matter now.” Pete didn't sound entirely convincing, but it wasn't as if Mikey could do anything. 

“Let's go watch a movie or something.” Pete said, leaving the room with a chillier feeling than normal (and considering Mikey was a ghost that was saying something).

Following in silence, Mikey didn't try to comfort him again. He could tell Pete was pretty pissed, but he didn't think it was directed at him. He was stuck in this house for a reason too.

Without a word Pete turned on the TV, not letting Mikey see what he was putting in. Bracing himself for a horrible romantic comedy that Pete liked to use to embarrass the ever living (or dead) shit out of Mikey.

What he got was far less embarrassing, and more just funny. “Really Pete? Horror movies?

Pete turned to look at Mikey, a grin returning to his face. “I feel like we both could use a laugh right now.” He said, basically throwing himself onto the couch while Mikey awkwardly tried to find a way to be by him without falling through the couch.

First up was Crimson Peak, because of course Pete would pick a movie focused around ghosts first. The more Mikey watched, the more ridiculous he could see people interpreted ghosts.

“Okay, but how is that ghost supposedly going all of that stuff. I couldn't even move marble if I tried all day.” Mikey said, staring at the screen with his nose scrunched up.

Pete let out a snort of laughter, “That's because you're a horrible ghost.”

“Shut up Pete, oh my god.” Mikey responded as Pete broke into laughter, which he soon enough joined in with too.

Not even ten minutes after that, Pete spoke up again.

“Hey, Mikey, do you think you could do that?” He said, motioning towards the screen during a particular moment that made Mikey raise a brow.

“Pete, think back on the conversation we had just a little while ago and rethink what you just said.” Mikey responded, watching Pete's face take on a look of thought.

“Oh.”

The room filled with laughter again, the earlier feeling of anger completely gone and replaced with a light-hearted emotion. After that movie they started The Conjuring, chatting almost non-stop throughout it.

“Why is every demon in scary movies trying to kill everyone? Patrick doesn't do that.” Mikey said, watching the screen as the demon attacked humans, before turning towards Pete who hadn't been watching the screen at all, but instead looking at him.

“That's because Patrick is scared to hurt a fly.” Pete replied, not even bothering to look at the screen, distracted by the way Mikey laughed, and how cute he looked when he did. 

Dawn of the Dead came after that, mainly filled with talk of Josh compared to the zombies on screen, although Josh wasn't technically a zombie. It was Mikey’s favorite either way, Pete knew that, so it was worth watching in his mind.

After that the entire genre changed, and as Pete put in the disk and watched Mikey’s expression as the second Twilight movie came to life on the screen.

“Pete Twilight isn't even a horror movie what are you doing?” Mikey said with a laugh, turning towards Pete.

“There isn't many horror movies with vampires in them, so shut up Mikey.” Pete said playfully, watching Mikey turn his attention back to the screen.

Pete watched Mikey’s eyes flicker back and forth across the screen, watching the movie. Mikey was what people may consider a “stereotypical ghost”. He was translucent, and seemed to radiate a cool white light. His body constantly seemed to be going in and out of focus, and he was pale. His entire being was monochromatic, hues of grey and white making up his clothes, hair, and skin. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans over his spindly legs, and a black shirt that said “Dawn of the Dead” on it in white over his long torso. His feet were clad in checkerboard Vans. His hair was a mess of steely gray, hinting that it had been brown at the time of his death. His hair straight, brushing his chiseled jawline, most of it hiding underneath a black beanie. His dark grey eyes peered out from small framed black glasses lined with white along the top. His glasses rested on a long, prominent nose, and small, but full lips completed his face. He bared a small amount of resemblance to his brother, though they had died at different times, and had become different species. Pete watched Mikey play with a small brass knuckles charm on a short chain that hung around his neck, a habit he had developed from his anxiety. His rather large hands seemed awkward, like they were sewed onto his body as if he were Frankenstein's monster. They had come in handy though when he played bass, a pastime he hadn’t enjoyed since his death. He often expressed to Pete how frustrating it was for his hands to go right through the fretboard, but see Pete’s play along to their favorite songs. His thoughts were interrupted when Mikey spoke.

“Hey Pete, do you sparkle too?”

Pete made a face, his nose scrunching up, making Mikey giggle. “Fuck you, Way.”

“You wish, Wentz.” Mikey said in between chuckles, which only increased when Pete childishly stuck out his tongue.

After a moment of thought, Pete had a thought pop into his head that he literally could not stop from saying. “You’d make my heart beat faster-if it beat at all.”

The second he heard it Mikey doubled over in laughter shaking his head as he tried to recover from the amount of laughter. “That’s was the perhaps the most cheesy pick up line I've ever heard.”

“Yeah, well, I'd like to see you try ghost boy.” Pete retorted, crossing his arms with a smirk crossing his face.

“Hmmm...okay, got one. Are you the sun? Because you light up my world.” Mikey added a little snap and point of his fingers, snickering as he finished.

“First of all, that was horrible. Second of all, was that because of the sparkling comment.” Pete said, shaking his head, but unable to hide the smile on his face.

“Yes, of course it was. Your turn.” Mikey said, watching as Pete tried to think, the movie entirely ignored.

“I thought you were drop dead gorgeous when I first saw you, but I-” Pete was cut off when a knock at the door sounded throughout the room.

Scrambling to his feet to answer the door, Pete pulled it open to find Josh, who was supporting a nearly unconscious Tyler. Both of them looked even more beat up than usual.

“What the hell happened to you two?!”


	3. Chapter 3

“I’ll tell you in a second, help me get Tyler on the couch.” Josh said, his arm around Tyler’s waist. Pete ushered them inside and shut the door quickly, before speeding off to the bathroom to get a damp rag to clean Tyler’s wounds. 

Tyler was dressed in all black, a baggy tshirt, with basketball shorts over a pair of black leggings. His normally tanned skin had taken on a pale sheen, and his eyes were closed. He was missing his signature red beanie, probably because there was a cut across his right temple. His breathing was shallow, as if he was having an anxiety attack. He had multiple small abrasions down his arms, as if he had skidded on concrete. His wounds were still pouring blood, no supernatural abilities to heal them, but not without reason. Tyler was a banshee, a rare one at that. He was a male banshee, the first one in three thousand years. 

Pete came back in the room and started to head over to Tyler to help him. He suddenly decided against it when he finally caught the scent of Tyler’s blood.

Sickly sweet...like...watermelon candy…

Quickly, he shoved the rag at Josh when he felt his fangs elongate, and pulled his shirt over his nose and mouth. Josh got to work on cleaning off Tyler’s head, and Mikey, once again, felt useless.

“What happened?” Mikey asked, playing with the charm on his necklace. Josh continued to clean the blood off Tyler, but answered in a firm tone, “That...thing we had to fix? It went wrong, they got Patrick.” 

“What the hell do you mean they got Patrick?!” Pete exclaimed, pulling the tshirt from over his nose. Josh continued to inspect Tyler, who’s eyes were now slightly open.

Josh opened his mouth to respond, but got distracted by the TV screen flashing a scene from the movie. “Were you two watching Twilight?”

“That's not important, what do you mean they have Patrick?’ Pete repeated, a little bit of anger seeping into his voice, jolting Josh back to the situation at hand.

Josh's eyes flitted nervously to Mikey, knowing that Pete wasn't supposed to know about the vampire society’s unrest, but he calmed when Mikey spoke up. “He already knows, Josh.”

Letting out a sigh of relief knowing he was safe to continue, Josh began his explanation. “Things were going to plan at first.” He paused as Tyler stirred, concern making him lose his train of thought for a moment. “It was just a normal encounter. I don't really know what happened, but we heard Patrick scream and the rest of us ran into see what was happening. That's when Ty got attacked and we were told to leave.”

The entire group was somewhat protective of Josh and Tyler, them being the youngest of the group. It was no wonder they sent them back when things turned south. 

Pete was going to continue questioning him until Tyler started coughing, his whole body shaking as he did. He decided it was best to let Josh focus on getting Tyler to a better state, yet irritation still flowed through him. Without a word he walked out the door and into the pouring rain, Mikey following him hurriedly with a worried expression on his face.

“Pete? Pete, stop. Where are you going?” Mikey questioned, moving in front of the vampire with his arms crossed, the rain passing through him going unnoticed.

“Where do you think I'm going? I'm going to get the others.” Pete replied gruffly, walking right through Mikey.

“No, Pete, you can't.” Mikey chased after him once more, exasperation sinking into his voice. 

“Why?” Pete spun around, glaring at Mikey. “Why can't I? Because I might lose it? I might go a little crazy? It's a little too late to stop that, Mikey.” Venom dripped from each word that left Pete's mouth and Mikey was taken aback, floating backwards as if each words brought him pain.

“Yes, that IS why, Pete!” Mikey said in an exasperated voice, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. “When you get like that, there is no stopping you! You nearly hurt Joe last time you went like that, you know that!” Mikey’s voice had escalated to where he was shouting over the downpour.

“You can either come with or go back to the house. You better make up your mind quick because I'm not waiting for you in the rain.” Pete said coldly, walking away from Mikey leaving him stranded between a rock and a hard spot.

Sending a forlorn look back at the house where Josh and Tyler were, Mikey cursed quietly as he followed Pete without another word.

The two traveled in silence for a long while before Mikey tried to break it. “Do you think Tyler and Josh will be okay?” 

Pete didn't even bother to look back at him, a little thing that stung like a knife wound to Mikey. “They can take care of themselves. They aren't children.”

They fell into a silence again until Mikey got so irritated he couldn't keep it all inside. “You know, I don't know why you're so pissed at me!” Mikey fumed, glaring at the back of Pete's head. “I didn't do anything to you! Hell, I was stuck in that house because they didn't trust me with combat either!” Pete had stopped and so had Mikey, but Mikey continued still. “Ever thought that maybe the reason I didn't want you going is because you might get hurt? That I might care for you?” He was crying and yet he kept going. “Damn it, Pete, why won't you talk to me!? I'm going through a lot with this too!” 

It was like time had frozen as Mikey buried his head in his hands and sobbed into them, while Pete was motionless. The only noise was of Mikey crying. 

“I’m...I’m sorry. But how am I supposed to feel? Patrick and I have known each other since we were in diapers! WE DIED TOGETHER! That's like someone taking Gerard from you!” Pete’s voice slowly rose until he was drowning out the thunder, “I HAD TO WATCH HIM BLEED OUT IN THE WRECKAGE OF A CAR ACCIDENT UNTIL YOUR GODDAMN BROTHER CAME AND BIT ME.”

Mikey’s eyes widened, tears still falling. He didn’t say a word and Pete huffed, his wet hair sticking to his forehead and dripping into his eyes.

“That's what I fuckin’ thought.”

“You know what, Pete.” Mikey said, his voice filled with a mixture of melancholy and anger, “It’s not my fault Gerard couldn’t get to Patrick in time, but you're right. You should go. I'm going back to check on Josh and Tyler. Have fun massacring the entire place.” 

With those words he turned and began to head back, the tears still falling as a feeling of confusion settled over him. He didn't want to look back at Pete. He didn't think he could anyway.

“Mikey, wait-” 

He didn't stop, he couldn't. It would hurt to much, and he couldn't handle it right now. 

He felt a hand wrap around his wrist, a feeling of warmth spreading through him as he felt something for the first time in a long while, and his eyes widened, “How did you-?” he questioned as he turned around. He saw Pete staring at where their skin met. 

“I don’t know.”


	4. Feeding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Citrus and Strawberries, he knows those scents...but why cant Pete identify the last smell?

The doors to the vampire king’s throne room were thrown open, his brother being dragged fearfully by the newer vampire. 

“How?” was asked in unison, the young ghost’s eyes staring into his brother's eyes. Gerard shifted in his throne, holding up a hand to silence the conversation that he had been involved in with the group huddled at the bottom of the stairs below.

“What are you doing here?” He questioned forcefully, causing everyone that huddled at the bottom of the stairs to turn. The group consisted of two demons, two werewolves, a ghost, and another vampire. Instantly, there was yelling. 

“He cant be here!”  
“How could you let him out of the house?!”  
“There’s humans here!”  
“Hey guys.”

The last comment came from the other ghost, Andy. He floated towards the younger pair, staring at their joined skin. “I see you’re starting to solidify.” He said, looking at them over his sunglasses. 

Andy was the leader of the ghosts, as few as there was. He was rather short, but made up for it with his muscle. Unlike Mikey, he was opaque. He looked like a normal human, just white as a sheet and with pure white eyes. He was dressed in a plain black shirt, gym shorts, running shoes, and his brown hair was gelled back. 

“Did something happen? You shouldn’t be solidifying this early. You’ve only been dead six months, It normally doesn’t happen until you’ve been dead about a year.” Andy said, his airy voice floating into their ears.

“I don’t know, but Pete hasn’t let my arm go since it happened. I can’t feel him touching me though.” Mikey said, rising and falling gently in the air. He turned to look at Pete, when he noticed Pete’s demeanor.   
Pete’s jaw was tight, his left hand, the one not circled around Mikey’s wrist, was clenched.   
“Pete, are you okay?” Mikey asked, shifting nervously.

“You need to get him out of here, he shouldn’t be here in the first place.” A new voice joined in from the bottom of the stairs. 

“What was I supposed to do Frank? He stormed out and I can’t quite drag him anywhere like he can with me.” Mikey said bitterly, shifting his focus to the shorter vampire. 

 

Pete shifted again, rolling his neck and inhaling deeply. 

Strawberries...citrus...and…what is that smell?

Two of the scents he knew, werewolf blood with the smell of strawberries, demon blood that smelled of citrus.   
The last scent kept shifting, apples and champagne, bubbly and mouthwatering, then it was pumpkin pie, warm and spicy. It shifted it was brownies baking, his mouth watering at the chocolaty scent, before it shifted to freshly brewed coffee, delicious, inviting, and he needed it.

 

He had no other thoughts running through his head, he needed it, and he needed it now.  
He ripped his hand away from Mikey’s wrist, feeling his fangs elongate. He sprinted out of the throne room and down the stone hallway, following the tantalizing scent. He heard people after him and pushed himself to run faster. He followed the scent out a set of double doors, into a large courtyard. The smell was overwhelming, assaulting him from every direction. 

Humans.

He grabbed the nearest body, a young woman, and sunk his fangs into her shoulder. He drank deeply, hearing her screams as the delicious liquid flowed down his throat. 

“Tag, you’re it.” he thought, smiling as the blood ran down his chin. He grabbed another body and bit into his neck.   
The spicy liquid burned his throat, guttural growls joining the screams that filled the air. 

His body felt weightless as he drank the lifeforce from his third victim. His head was spinning, but he just couldn’t stop.  
He held the body of the girl close to his, her screams had died by now. His body was suddenly ripped from his meal, and a scream tore through his throat.  
“LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS!” he screamed, trying to pull his arms from the grasp of those who dare take a meal from him.

“Pete, we need you to calm down.” A monotonous voice said in his ear.  
Dallon.  
He continued to try to pull himself from their hold, and another voice flowed into his other ear.

“Pete, stop.” Brendon. 

“GET THE FUCK OFF ME!” Pete growled as he felt their claws sink into his skin. He saw the pair of werewolves, Joe and Ray, escorting the humans out of the courtyard,  
“How could you be so selfish Gerard, keeping all of these humans here, and not even killing them.” Pete started to laugh hysterically, the blood that fueled him making his head go fuzzy. “Of course you’d send demons to hold me down, you’re too weak to do it on your own.” he spat, continuing to struggle against the iron grips of Dallon and Brendon. 

“Pete, enough.” Gerard stated forcefully, his red eyes narrowing. “It’s the blood. There’s a method to our ways. We had you in that house for a reason.” 

“Shut the fuck up!” Pete screamed, “How dare you deprive me of this! Keeping me alive on what...table scraps from your dinner?! You barely give me enough blood a day to stay alive, and it’s not this...this is amazing.” Pete smiled maliciously.

“We give you enough to get out of the fetal stages-” Frank started, but was cut off. 

“FUCK YOU!” Pete screamed, spittle flying and dripping from his fangs. His face was still smeared with blood, and he started to lick it off, his eyes wild. 

“Bring him downstairs…” Gerard stated firmly. Pete was dragged, kicking and screaming, past Mikey. 

Who hadn’t even said a word.

“What Mikey?? Don’t want me now?! AM I TOO PSYCHO FOR YOU?!” Pete screamed, and Mikey’s eyes stayed downcast.  
“Can’t even look at me...figured...you’re a coward too, just like your goddamn brother! FUCK YOU!” 

Mikey’s eyes met Pete’s, his radiating anger while Pete’s were filled with a psychotic amount of glee. Mikey started towards the writhing body being pulled down the stairs by the pair of demons, but was stopped by a familiar voice.

“Don’t, it’s not him, it’s the human blood, it makes us crazy. It’s like bath salts and adrenaline rolled into one.” Gerard said, his arms crossed. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Mikey questioned, sighing heavily. 

“He will be in a few days, he has to detox. Until the blood is completely out of his system, we’ll have to keep him in the basement.” Gerard said, heading back into the compound. 

“How long exactly?” Mikey asked, floating after his brother as Ray, Joe, and Frank followed him inside. 

“Three days.”


	5. Detoxing.

Two hours before feeding.

“Pete, why won’t you let go of my wrist?” Mikey’s voice broke the haunting silence chilling the air, a hint of confusion mingling with an annoyed tone.

Pete glanced back at the ghost for just a moment, his eyebrows raised in a questioning arch.”A, if I let go we may be unable to get you to solidify for months. B, I don’t want to. C, it’s the closest I can get to holding your hand and I really wanna hold your hand.” Pete’s response came easily as he tugged Mikey along like a deflated children’s balloon, and previous anger gone. 

Mikey couldn’t understand this vampire. 

One moment he’s yelling and screaming and the next he’s flirting. Although...Mikey had to admit the presence on his wrist felt nice. Very, very nice. Comforting of some sort, too.

Being a ghost was a strange experience, to say the least. Most would say it’s unable to be explained. Mikey supposed it could be compared to knowing you are there but not feeling it. Like your mind and thoughts were there but your body wasn’t present.  
It was unnerving.

“Was that supposed to be a flirt? That sounded like you were flirting.” Mikey teased, glad that Pete’s anger seemed to have settled for the time being.

“Why, yes, it was ghost boy. I’m glad you could tell.” 

Mikey chuckled, shaking his head as he did. “Why? I’m already dating you.”

Pete stopped a moment, jolting Mikey to a halt as well, leaving him with a spike of fear. “...What?”

“The deal? Remember?” Nikey muttered, his free hand anxiously reaching up to grip the back of his neck as confusion gripped him.

“Yeah, but, I didn’t keep the end of my promise.” Pete argued, with a hint of...was that disappointment in his voice?

“Yeah, well, maybe I wanna keep the deal.” Mikey retorted, not entirely knowing why he said it, yet knowing he meant it.

Oh no.

It hit Mikey like a brick, the weight of his decision settling on him. He has just asked to be Pete Wentz’s boyfriend for at the very least (and he secretly wished for more) a week. A vampire that so far could only touch his wrist. He has just doomed them both.

They didn’t move for quite a few seconds, an essence of shock hanging over Pete. “Are you saying that you, uh…?”

Pete hadn’t thought he would ever get this far, and as he heard the response Pete felt an overjoyed feeling settle in his heart.

“Yes.”

\--

Day one of detox.

Mikey couldn’t stop thinking of Pete.

Almost every second of his day was consumed with the worry he felt for him mixed with the anger and hurt at Pete’s stinging words. Not to mention his stupid (and beautiful) face would pop into his mind every time he closed his eyes. It was driving him insane.

He knew Pete didn’t mean what he had said. That wasn’t Pete, Gerard had tried his best to tell his brother that. Yet the words Pete spat left gaping wounds that Mikey hated with his metaphorical guts.

He wanted to see Pete despite the warnings the others chastised him with. It was a longing implanted in his mind that refused to leave, hanging over his mind and mood.

“It’s not a good idea, Mikey.” Gerard’s voice rang in Mikey’s ears while he stared dully into his brother’s seemingly concerned eyes, his hand clutching the wrist where Pete’s hand had once been.

He missed the feeling of it there.

“I don’t care. I need to see him.” Mikey’s response was basically monotonous, his eyes narrowed and his mind set.

“Mikey, detoxing from human blood is a very dangerous process.” Gerard was basically begging. Mikey didn’t care. “It would be dangerous for both of you, you-”

Mikey cut him off. “Gerard, listen to me. This isn’t a matter of if I should or should not. This is me telling you I need to see him, and I mean that. I’ll go down there whether you want me to or not. It’s not like anyone can stop me or restrain me too. Pete’s the only one who can touch me.”

Gerard let out a sigh.

\--

Three months before feeding.

“Who’s that?” Mikey’s curious voice floated over Frank’s back, his head tilted slightly to the side as he stared at what seemed to be an unconscious human. It wasn't everyday they brought someone new here.

Not even glancing up from his work for a moment, Frank replied. “It’s Pete, he was just bitten.”

“Oh.” So he was a newly turned vampire then. Or a werewolf. One of those two, Mikey could safely assume, yet he was scared to continue pestering Frank in fear of being scolded again. Being the newest member apart from this “Pete” sucked. It was as if you were always a burden.

Mikey watched as people came in and out, doing things he didn’t really understand to Pete trying to help him or whatever they were attempting. It was a strange process, and Mikey didn’t understand why they didn’t just let Gerard help. He was the oldest vampire, after all.

Pete didn’t interact that day. Or the one after that, even though he was awake. He was just pissed. Refusing to speak to anyone, glaring at them as if they were monsters...well, in a different sort of way.

He didn’t talk to Mikey until one day, as Mikey floated awkwardly in the corner watching everyone interact except for Pete and him, he heard Pete speak up startling him out of his...nevermind. “What’s your name?”

Mikey turned, wide eyed and nervous. “Me?”

“Well, yeah, ghost boy. Who else would I be talking to? I know everyone’s name other than yours.” Pete seemed to study Mikey head to toe before his eyes settled on Mikey’s once more.

“My name’s Mikey.” The ghost responded, tearing his eyes from Pete’s intimidating gaze.

“Hm. Cute name. I’m gonna call you ghost boy for now though.”

“What, why?” Mikey stammered, watching a satisfied smirk settle onto Pete’s face. 

“My memories a little fuzzy with this whole vampire thing, so I’m sorta struggling with names for now ghost boy.” Pete rested his head on on of his hands. “You’re the newest member other than me, right?”

Mikey nodded, finding himself to shocked to reply with actual words.

“Tell me, how bad does it get? Everyone seems to know everyone and what to do other than us.” Pete’s eyes flicked to the commotion of the other’s interacting as he said this.

“You don’t really get to do much.” Mikey admitted, a sigh escaping his lips. He was so bored all the time, and he knew Pete probably didn’t want to hear that answer.

“Figures. Have to earn your place, eh?” Pete laughed at this despite there being no humor in his voice. “Well, we’ll just have to stick together then ghost boy. Newbies till the end.”

A smile played on Mikey’s lips for the first time in a long while. “Yeah.”

\--

Day one of detox.  
“I don’t like that you’re doing this.” Mikey ignored his brother’s voice as he walked briskly towards the basement door, Gerard trailing behind him like a worried mother. “You could get hurt.”

“Gerard he could only touch my wrist, and even then I don’t know if he could do it again.” Mikey sighed, annoyed at the fact that he had to try to comfort his brother in the fact that he wanted to visit Pete.

“That doesn’t make me any less worried.” Was Gerard’s response, which made Mikey groan and shake his head, picking up his pace and sliding right through the door to get a bit of an advance on Gerard.

The first thing he heard when he entered the basement stairs was the coughing, and then the unmistakable voice of Pete screaming profanities at the top of his lungs followed by another coughing fit.

Mikey was rushing now, hurrying down each step two at a time forgetting he was a ghost and could get down there even faster than that. What he saw disgusted him.

Pete was restrained with chains against the wall, blood soaking through his clothes and his body curled up in the corner, his eyes wildly looking around as if he was searching for whoever had put him in this horrid place. Every few seconds he would break into a cough, sometimes just that and other times coughing up the human blood as his body rejected it.

He looked horrible, and it only got worse when his eyes landed on Mikey.

A laugh echoed through the basement as Pete saw him, hysterics that had no humor behind them and instead pure rage. “Look who finally decided to show up! Lover boy came to see his crazy boyfriend in his little asylum!” He broke into laughter again at this, which turned into coughing that shook his whole body. He paused for a moment, before spitting what seemed to be more blood to the side.

“Funny, I didn’t think it would actually take you this long.” Pete mused, leaning back against the stone wall with an involuntary grimace. “You were starting to disappoint me, which doesn’t change much since you already have.”

Mikey decided to ignore that last bit. “I wanted to come down sooner, I just got caught up with things. How are you feeling?” It was an empty question, but at least it would possibly redirect Pete’s anger.

“How am I feeling? Did you really just ask how I’m feeling?” Pete broke into crazy laughed once more. “Oh, I’m feeling just great! I’m coughing up blood and my entire body feels broken, but I’m chipper as ever! Besides, my boyfriend is nothing but a disappointment to me, so I couldn’t feel better.”

Ouch.  
“We have to get the blood out of your system.” Mikey stated simply, stepping right through the bars that had blocked his ability to fully look at Pete, settling himself near him, knowing he couldn't get hurt even if Pete tried.

“Get away from me, you monster!” Pete hissed, working up a wad of bloody spit and spitting it at Mikey, glaring at him. Mikey ignored this as well, despite the stinging he felt in his heart.

“The more you talk the worse you’ll feel, Pete.” He sounded like a mom.

“Oh really, you care how I feel? How sweet! The traitor wants me to feel better.” Pete slammed his head backwards, a sound that made Mikey flinch at the impact.

“This is to help you, Pete.” 

Pete didn’t reply for a moment, his eyes growing unfocused. When he did, his voice was harsh. “I want you to leave. I want you to get out of my sight and never come back.”

Mikey was silent.

“Seeing you isn’t helping me. You’re just stupid, all of you are stupid! You all were supposed to be my friends. You were supposed to be more!” He was screaming now, blood dripping from his nose. 

Before he could continue, Gerard’s voice called down. “Mikey, are you okay?”

Pete’s eyes widened, and at the sound of his voice he seemed to lose it even more. “Get out of here, Mikey! GO!” This was followed by a string of profanities.

Calmly, Mikey looked down at the vampire. “Get some rest, Pete. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He then walked away, Pete’s voice following behind him cursing his name. He didn’t even get the satisfaction of seeing Mikey cry.

\--

An hour before feeding.

“You know, you don’t have to literally drag me anymore. I want to go with you.” Mikey complained as Pete continued his fast paced walk.

“Well then you should walk faster.” Pete stated back matter-of-factly, a bit of a playful tease in his voice.

“You’re a jerk.” Mikey laughed, which Pete joined in with merrily as they made their way through the forest.  
Despite his teasing Pete slowed down a bit, allowing Mikey to walk by his side instead of behind him. It was a more comfortable walk than before.

“So...about earlier.” Pete began, swallowing past a sudden lump that had lodged itself in his throat. 

“Oh.” Was all Mikey could muster in response, color flooding to his cheeks as the memory of the earlier incident resurfaced. 

“Do you really mean that?” Pete asked, his eyes focusing on the part where their skin met before returning to Mikey’s eyes.

“Of course I do, Pete.” Mikey said, feeling Pete’s grip on his wrist tighten sending a shiver of feeling through him, a soft smile touching his lips at this. God, he loved the way Pete’s hand on his wrist felt...which he supposed was a little weird.

Pete’s eyes lit up, and a smile took control of his lips. This continued for most of the walk

Mikey liked to try and sleep. It’s not that he needed to or even could for that manner. It just felt right, like he could still hold onto the little bit of humanity that sleeping held. Pete didn’t know this though.

So Mikey curled in on himself, his wrist still gripped tightly in Pete’s hand, thankful for Pete pulling him along. His eyes were shut despite the fact he was still wide awake. 

When Pete first started speaking, it became obvious to Mikey that Pete believed Mikey couldn’t hear a word he was saying, that he was talking to him as if he was asleep and would never hear the words his was whispering. He had no clue that Mikey heard each and everyone, drinking in the raw emotion that Pete was showing as he spoke.

“You know, this whole vampire thing really sucks. Wait, no, I take that back, that was a mistake.” It was hard to keep himself from laughing, but Mikey knew better. If he laughed Pete might stop talking, and his voice was relaxing. “I mean...it’s horrible. I feel horrible, all the time. Like I could snap at any moment and hurt everyone I care about. It’s terrifying.”

Mikey could hear him swallow, and sniffle, feeling something drip onto his wrist. Was Pete crying…?

“You know, I’m sorry about earlier.” He felt Pete move to try and wipe his tears away, but each one gone was just replaced by another, his shaky body refusing to give him the relief of dry eyes. “I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you. You didn’t do anything to deserve it, in fact you’ve been nothing other than a blessing to be with.” He was chuckling now, though Mikey could still hear the sobs escaping his lips. “Maybe that’s why I’m so scared to let go of your wrist. It...helps me in a way. I feel like I can stay in control. Like maybe if I stay with you…” He trailed off now, leaving Mikey longing for him to finish his words. He could feel silent tears begin to fall from his eyes, and he was thankful Pete was ahead of him, gently pulling him towards their destination..

“You know...maybe being turned into a vampire isn’t so bad. After all, if I hadn’t I would have never met you.”

Mikey held his breath at those words, his eyes widening in surprise. Pete chuckled again, shaking his head. “Thank god you’re sleeping...this is so embarrassing. I don’t want you to see me like this.” 

Oh, Pete...Mikey felt his heart break for the vampire as he continued to cry. “I’m gonna shut up now.”

With that the vampire was silent.

\--

Day two of detox.

Mikey did exactly what he said. The next day he returned down the basement steps, this time before Gerard could follow him and ruin everything. He didn’t want to be interrupted this time.

Instead of anger, Mikey was met with the next step of detoxication as he hurried down those cursed steps- sadness.

He could hear the sobs and coughing the second he came close to the door, and now in the room it was even louder. Pete was turned away from the place where Mikey stood, his hands on the cold, bloody stone wall behind him. Yet he somehow knew Mikey was there.

“Go away.” Was all he said, his hands turning to fists against the wall. His voice was dreary and weak, all the energy he had from the previous day gone.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Mikey responded, once more stepping through the bars with ease and settling by Pete, somehow able to mimic sitting against the wall without falling through. 

“Please. You shouldn’t be here.” Pete begged, huddling closer into the corner and away from Mikey, who could now see how bloodshot his eyes were. “I’m nothing but a danger to you. All I’ve done is hurt you, I’m exactly what I feared to be.”

Mikey frowned, trying his best to keep on that mask of emotions he had used yesterday. This time it was harder though. “Pete, don’t say that.” He murmured, attempting to lay and hand on Pete’s back only for it to fall right through. The worst time to be a ghost. 

“Mikey, please, don’t do this.” Pete sobbed, throwing his hands over his mouth as he attempted to stop them, finding it was no use. His voice was muffled when he spoke again. “I’m a beast. I killed those innocent people, and I hurt you for no reason. Go away, leave me down here to rot.”

Mikey moved closer, ignoring Pete’s whine and attempt to move even further into the corner even though it was physically impossible. “Pete, that wasn’t you. You didn’t mean any of it, you couldn’t control yourself.” Mikey wanted to hug him so badly, or at least feel that presence on his wrist once more, but he knew Pete didn’t want to be touched. He doubted if he could anyway.

“That only makes me want you to leave more. You never know when I’ll go crazy.” Pete weeped, his body seeming to curl into itself as he avoided Mikey’s gaze.

Silence fell over them then, Mikey staying beside him for much longer than the previous day. It wasn’t until Pete was asleep that he got up, leaving him to get some rest.

Mikey missed his Pete.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was even worse for Mikey.

After seeing the mess that was Pete on the second day of detox Mikey was struggling with combating his thoughts, fear of how bad Pete would be this next visit overwhelming him. The next stage was regret, something close to the sadness yesterday. 

Mikey wasn't sure how he would handle today. He was already drained from the previous experiences, losing all ability to combat the thoughts of of Pete's words. After seeing Pete yesterday he knew it wasn't exactly his Pete, but the small voice in the back of his head was persistent.

Even if it wasn't Pete, some part of him had to think that to say it. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Pete had heard that. It had to have come from somewhere.

And Mikey hated that.

Reaching up his hand to wipe a stray tear that had made it past his defenses, Mikey cursed under his breath. He wandered through the halls of what could be considered his brother's ‘palace’, not even bothering to attempt sleep as it only reminded the ghost of him.

The Pete who had confessed to him, who had spilled out his heart when he thought he was sleeping. The Pete Mikey was coming to realize that he loved, and had for a long time. Yet, that Pete seemed to be gone for now.

“Hey, Mikey, right?” The ghost paused in his tracks as the voice hit his ears, and Mikey spun around to find someone he didn't believe he recognized.

“Um, I'm sorry, do I know you?” Mikey asked, biting his lip slightly. “If I don't, then how do you know my name.”

The man, or perhaps boy,’s eyebrows arched at this, a grin settling on his lips. “I think you're forgetting where you are, almost everyone who is around here knows your name.” This boy had a point. “Anyway, no, you don't exactly know me, but I've heard plenty about you...not in a creepy way. I'm a friend of Pete's, the names Ryan.”

“Oh.” Mikey said simply, inspecting the man...boy...one of those, for a moment.

He was fairly tall, just clearing Mikey’s head. A mop of brown hair hung straight, being pushed back slightly by a red headband. Warm mocha almond shaped eyes stared down at him, the edges scrunching up. A round nose, small lips, and a strong chin rounded off his face. He, again, like Mikey, was skinny. Long thin arms, a long torso, and spindly legs clothes in denim skinny jeans. He was wearing a striped yellow button up with a grey waistcoat and a strangely patterned scarf in a rainbow of colors. His feet were bare, but that didn’t surprise Mikey. None of the woodland spirits ever wore shoes, and judging from the sharp angles of the boy’s face, and his height, he was an elf. 

“Brendon explained the situation to me.” Of course he had, the succubus couldn't keep a secret for the life of him. “I feel like talking could help.”

Mikey scrunched up his nose, annoyed at Brendon spilling his personal matters to someone he didn't even know. “I don't think so.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow, a small frown settling on his lips. “Really now? Not even if I could tell you exactly what happens when a vampire digests human blood, and the thought processes they have during the first and second day?”

Mikey had forgotten about elven intellect.

“Alright, shoot.” Mikey said with a sigh, rubbing his temples as he gave up his stubborn fight.

“Human blood messes with a vampires mind in a lot of ways, but the most prominent thing people notice is the things they say.” Mikey nodded, indicating that was the main thing he was concerned about apart from the fact that Pete also looked and felt horribly sick, but he knew there wasn't much to do about that. “The reasoning behind this is the human blood basically makes vampires say the opposite of how they normally would feel during that situation.”

Mikey’s mind wandered to the memories of what Pete had said about Mikey specifically, his eyes focusing on the ground for a moment yet returning to Ryan when he began to speak again. “What's an example of what he said to you?” 

Mikey repeated all of the things Pete had said to him that were stuck in his mind, and was surprised when a grin placed itself on Ryan's face. “Wow. He really loves you.”

Mikey stared at Ryan, sort of disbelieving. “Why didn't Gerard tell me all of this? How can I trust you?” He asked, though the back of his mind urged him to accept what Ryan said even if it was false, because it sure made everything feel a lot better. Yet he still wasn't so sure.

“I don't know how Gerard explained it and why he didn't tell you the way I did, but I'm sure he did at least try.” Ryan’s face took on a sympathetic smile. “Today's the last day of detox, and probably the worst stage of it for Pete. Regret is a horrible thing, so keep an eye on him. He no longer says the opposite of what he feels, it's the first day he has control of his own mind, which can be a little scary for him. We've had many cases of vampires harming themselves when feeling bad about the deaths of the humans.”

Mikey’s heart skipped a beat...harming themselves? Pete was alone down there in the basement. Fear ran through Mikey's veins, and he quickly spoke to Ryan. “I'm going to go check on Pete. Thank you for your information!”

“No need to thank me, you needed it.” Ryan said, but Mikey was already gone. A smile touched the elf’s lips. Oh, how he missed the pleasure of being in love.

\--

When Mikey finally got down to the basement, the sobs hit him at full force. Somehow, he could tell these were different from the ones from yesterday, something about them had changed to a point where they sounded even more mournful than before.

Pete looked up without Mikey even speaking up, a gasp leaving his lips as he pulled against the chains only to be kept restrained against the wall, the metal digging deeply into his wrists.

“Mikey!’ He yelled, startling the ghost. “Thank god, oh thank god!” He was crying and laughing now, and Mikey stood confused. This was completely different from the days before. “I thought…I thought you wouldn't want to see me.” 

Mikey stepped through the bars, making his way towards Pete cautiously. “Why wouldn't I come to see you?”

Something in Pete's eyes seemed to break, and more tears slipped from them. It was so strange to see Pete cry after all the effort he had put into hiding his tears the other night. “I was horrible, I was so so horrible to you.” He whispered, withdrawing back into the corner for a moment as his eyes flickered nervously across the floor as he seemed to relive the moments. “I said so many horrible things. I heard them leave my mouth, but I couldn't stop them. I couldn't even apologize.”

The tears continued as Pete tried once more to get to Mikey, wincing a little as the metal pushed against his sore wrists. “Mikey, I'm so sorry. You should hate me. I said so many nasty things.” He was shaking uncontrollably now, and Mikey felt his heart shatter. Why wasn't Pete talking about the humans he killed? Ryan had said that they would regret what they did, and he spoke about the human killing. If he was supposed to be talking regret, why was he only speaking of what he said to Mikey?

Mikey had gotten closer, hoping Pete would stop pulling against the chains and hurting himself. Pete reached out to him, trying to let his hand fall onto the wrist he had once held. His hand fell right through.

Pete seemed to deflate, pulling his hand back and clutching his knees to his chest with them, rocking back and forth as tears came heavier than before.

“...Pete?” Mikey whispered quietly, getting no response from the vampire other than repeated mutterings of ‘I'm sorry.’

“Pete, that wasn't…” Mikey sighed, his mind drawing a blank on how to comfort the vampire. He took a deep breath before starting again.

“Pete, listen. It’s not your fault that you can’t touch me. It’s mine. Please don't do this…” Mikey trailed off. Pete continued to let the tears come down his cheeks in waterfalls, shaking his head vigorously. Mikey sighed, leaning against the wall. Pete stayed tucked into the corner, sobbing into his knees. He heard Pete start to whisper, 

Mikey couldn’t make out what he was saying, but it seemed to be a song. Pete was chewing on his nails, rocking back and forth, singing. Mikey caught a line that slipped through Pete’s lips, and felt his heart seize up.

“And I knew that the lights of the city were too heavy for me…”


	7. Nightmares.

Pete actually slept that night, which was good. It gave Mikey a chance to sit close to him, so inspect him. A break from all of the crying. The only bad thing was the nightmares.

Pete didn't sleep often, in fact he avoided it as much as possible. He didn't like it, the way it made him so vulnerable, whether it be attacks on his physical form or mentally bombarded by night terrors as he was now. Unlike Mikey, if he didn't have to sleep he would avoid it forever.

That didn't matter now, though, because he didn't have much choice in the matter. The constant expelling of human blood and the screaming and crying had drained so much energy that he needed to sleep whether he liked it or not.

The dream didn't start out bad, in fact it started good. Really, really good- because it started with him and Mikey. Touching, able to be a couple, and a happy one at that. It was so real, like he was really there holding his ghost boy's hand and he could really bury his face into his chest. If Pete knew it was all fake, that he was unable to touch his Mikey, he would definitely be crying as he held the ghost, but the safety of the dream world protected him.

That's when things took a turn for the worse. Pete didn't know when Patrick had arrived, he hadn't seen him approach, but he was suddenly there. It wasn't...Patrick though. At least, it wasn't what he was now. It was the old Patrick, the one before it all, the one Pete had once...loved? Was that the right word? Pete supposed it was.

A feeling of confusion spread throughout Pete as he looked from one supernatural being to the other, his eyes growing wide. Dream-Mikey seemed to be feeling the same way, for he had gripped Pete's arm tightly as he looked at Patrick...no, not Patrick. Behind Patrick was where Mikey's eyes were trained, a mixture of emotions Pete deciphered as fear and confusion seeming to fill them to the brim.

Patricks piercing green eyes stared back at Pete, round cheeks with a light dusting of pink, a strong jaw. Chin length, strawberry blonde hair hidden under a trucker hat that read “I <3 Bingo” His glasses rested near the tip of his nose, much like Mikey’s. His fuller figure clothed in blue jeans and a black t shirt. His pale skin seemed to radiate warmth, and his plump lips were pulled into a small grin. 

Behind Patrick were hundreds of unidentifiable creatures, their faces distorted into twisted features with seemingly malicious intent. No matter how long Pete stared he couldn't seem to discern what creatures they were, he couldn't even begin to fathom how to combat them. He just knew that they were very, very bad...and that was when he noticed that there was no longer any pressure upon his arm, that the touch once there was gone.

Spinning around, a gasp of what seemed to be terror escaped his lips as his eyes fell upon Mikey, held back by another group of the same monsters behind Patrick. His eyes seemed to scream what his mouth couldn't, considering one of the creatures had its hideously twisted hand jammed over his mouth to prevent him from making any noise. 

A noise from behind him made Pete turn once more, and he found Patrick in the same situation as Mikey, that same fearful yet trusting look in his eyes.

“No…” Pete whispered, his eyes flooding with tears as he looked back and forth between the two he had ever truly cared for, his heart plummeting. His whole body was shaking, he was surprised he didn't collapse on the spot. “You can’t...I can't lose them again…” He whimpered at this point as tears freely dripped from his eyes. 

The sound of a chilling voice answered Pete, it's words hard to understand yet their meaning clear. “Choose. You're running out of time…”

Pete didn't think, he didn't even have a moment to try and process the situation further. He just ran, tearing Mikey from the grip of the monsters who would soon take Patrick's life once more. The best he could do was bury his face into Mikey's chest and cover his ears, his only defense against the pain filled screams that came from his once lover as he was ripped limb from limb.

\--

Mikey stayed down there with Pete, since he didn't have the heart to leave him to wake up alone and cold in a blood soaked dungeon. He stayed close to him, as close as he could without having to worry about scaring the vampire when he first awoke. Close enough to be able to hear him, though, when he first let out a breath of what seemed to be words.

Listening closely to what Pete was saying, Mikey discovered it was not words. It was a name, one whispered so mournful and heartfelt that it left Mikey in shock at the sound of it.

“Patrick…”

Mikey recoiled at the sound of the name, his brow furrowing as he did.

A sudden voice beside Mikey's ear made him jump, his eyes growing wide and showing his whites as he did. “You know, vamp boy over there and demon kid used to be pretty close, if you know what I mean.”

Mikey's eyes seemed to spark with sudden anger as his mind registered the voice as Brendon, and as he turned to face the succubus, his gaze turned to a glare. “Why in the world would I believe you, Brendon?” He demanded, ignoring the pout he got from the demon as he did. “You like to ruin relationships for the fun of it.”

Brendon pouted for another moment, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms as he stared at Pete and Mikey with an unamused expression. “Are you in any position to argue my point with lover boy over there whispering his name in his sleep?” 

A smirk flickered across Brendon's face as Mikey's expression turned troubled for a moment, knowing he had turned the favor to his side. “You know he's only going after you because he can't have Patrick, right? The whole “king of the demons” thing kinda made it hard for them to be together. You're his second choice, kid. Don't think you can change that.”

“Shut the fuck up, Brendon.” Mikey seemed to growl, though there was a certain uncertainty behind the venomous way he said it. 

Brendon raised his hands in surrender, a smile toying on his lips. “No need to get mad at me for speaking the truth, bud. I'm just trying to help you out. Being second in a relationship is always bad.”

“Go.” Mikey demanded, his finger pointing towards the stairs as his gaze seemed to drip vehement intent. “I don't want to hear another word come from your mouth.”

“Getting feisty there, hm? I suggest you learn to hold your tongue, boy. One day you may mouth off to someone who could really do some damage.” A sweet smile placed itself on the demon's lips, but Mikey stayed stone faced and in the same position. The smile dropped from the succubus’ face as fast as it had appeared, and a sigh left his lips as he realised his game was over. “Why, you're no fun. This is the thanks I get for trying to help you out.”

Silence thickened in the air, and Brendon rolled his eyes with an annoyed huff before disappearing the same way he had arrived.

Slumping to the ground in the area he had occupied before Brendon's appearance, Mikey buried his head in his hands. Second choice, huh? He guessed almost everybody had been someone's second choice, yet the words stung to hear nonetheless. In fact, they seemed to bite into him, sinking their teeth in with a firm hold on his thoughts. 

Maybe it wouldn't hurt as bad if there wasn't the fact that not only was Patrick someone he knew, he was a friend. Someone he trusted, someone he once believed he could confide in. Now, he wasn't so sure he could. Actually, he knew he couldn't, considering a dark part of him in the back of his mind claimed to never want to see the demon’s face again.

The sound of Pete stirring beside him drove Mikey from his thoughts, and he basically leapt to Pete's side, forgetting all worry of scaring the vampire as he first woke. “Pete!”

Pete's eyes blinked open, a bewildered look on his face for a moment before his eyes focused on Mikey. “Mikey! Have you guys found Patrick yet?”

Oh no. Mikey felt his heart drop further into his stomach with every word that left Pete's mouth, and he did his best to not physically show the hurt he could feel welling up inside him.

“No, not yet…” He muttered, all energy sapping from his voice. He tried to force some meaning into his words, but his attempt came out lackluster. “Are you…?”

“Not crazy? Yeah, my mind's pretty clear right now other than being tired.” Pete said, sitting up fully now and inspecting Mikey's face. The first thing he noticed was how tired it seemed, the way his whole body seemed to want to curl in on itself, and a frown settled on Pete's lips. “I must have put you through so much...I'm sorry.” He whispered, reminding himself to keep from trying another useless attempt at touching the boy.

A forced smiled appeared on Mikey's face. “No, it's fine! I'm just glad you're okay.” He was lying. Mikey never was a good liar, but Pete was in no position to call Mikey out on his bluff. 

Pete attempted to get to his feet with some difficulty, wincing as his legs tried to buckle beneath him before he caught himself on the wall for support.

“Be careful, Pete.” Mikey muttered, worry infecting his voice. “Take it easy at first, detoxing from human blood is-”

“Energy sapping? Tiring? Harmful to my body? Yeah, I know.” Pete must have seen the flash of hurt across Mikey's face, for the second the words left his lips an apology rose to them. “I'm sorry, Mikey. I shouldn't have snapped.”

Mikey did something stupid, at least what he would consider stupid later that day. He forgave him. “It's okay, Pete. You've been through a lot...let me go get Gerard, he probably has something that could help.”

The poor boy was wrapped around this vampire's fingers, and Pete had no idea how much damage he was doing with his simple actions and words.


	8. Screaming.

“What do you mean you haven't even been looking!?” Pete hissed, his eyes glinting with the anger he was directing at Gerard, who help up both hands in a helpless sort of gesture.

“What do you expect us to do, Pete, pull the coordinates of his exact location out of our ass?” Gerard emphasized his point with an eye roll. “Look, we're doing all we can. We don't know who has him, but we know elf magic is involved-”

“Then go after the fucking elves!” Pete interrupted, and Gerard calmly let him go off before continuing. “What more information do you need!?”

“-but it's not them. We checked. So we have Ryan here to to help us figure it out.” Gerard watched as Pete processed this new information, his face losing emotion for a moment.

“I'm going out looking for him. Come on, Mikey.” His voice was cool and harsh, and the sound of it made Mikey flinch. He missed light hearted Pete. Yet he went to follow him without a word, only stopping when Gerard intervened.

“Woah, woah, when did Mikey say he was going with you?” His voice had an underlying threat to it as he made his way around Pete and towards Mikey.

“Actually, I-” Mikey was cut off by Pete, who was glaring daggers at Gerard. He shrunk back, biting his bottom lip.

“He’s my boyfriend, he's coming.” Pete said, his voice low, sending shivers down Mikey's spine.

“He’s my brother, he's staying.” Gerard retorted, his voice matching the venomous intent of Pete's. 

“He’s not even your real brother!” Pete yelled, exasperation strong in his voice, earning a gasp from both Gerard...and Mikey.

“...what?” Mikey demanded now, speaking up. Both Pete and Gerard turned toward him, as if they had just remember that he was, in fact, right there, hearing the whole thing.

“Oh, shit…” Pete muttered, running his hand through his hair. “I forgot you didn’t…”

“Didn't what?” Mikey said, his eyes narrowing and turning to his brother...not brother. Whatever the vampire king was to him.

At this point Gerard seem to be at a lost for words, his eyes downcast and his hands gripped tightly into fists beside him. Frank, who had been watching quietly much like Mikey had intervened then.

“We thought you understood...at least a little.” His voice was sympathetic as made his way beside the king while pulling him close in what was supposed to a comforting hug, but Mikey could care less. He hardly even acknowledged Frank, his eyes trained on Gerard. 

“Understood what? Gerard?” No response from the vampire, which only fueled the spark in his chest. “That you've been lying to me for how long?” Once again, he was met with silence, and he let out a humorless laugh.

“Well then, Gerard...if you're not really my brother, your logic no longer applies. I'm going with Pete.” He turned and stalked out the door, Pete silently falling into place beside him.

He half expected Gerard to chase after him, to tell him it was a joke, or at least explain. He didn't know if he was upset or glad when no such thing happened.

The couple walked quietly for a long while, Pete watching the fuming Mikey with a concerned expression on his face. He broke the silence finally, wishing more than anything that he could take Mikey's hand in his for just that moment, soothing the anger he had flaming inside him. “Mikey?”

Mikey glanced in Pete's direction, not saying a thing, taking one look at the worried expression on his face and feeling the angry one on his melt away. He hated the fact he couldn't look at Pete and feel that same anger he should, that he was putty in his hands.

“I'm sorry. I really didn't remember he hadn't told you…” Pete frowned at his own words. He sucked at apologies.

“It's alright, it's not your fault.” Mikey replied, turning his face away from Pete's. “It's Gerard’s, and I don't want to talk about it. We have a more serious matter to take care of anyway.” 

The sound of footsteps behind them stopped them both, and they turned to see Ryan, panting as he caught up. Mikey’s expression turned to one of stone again as he demanded, “What are you doing here?”

Pete obviously didn't like the idea either, for he about punched Ryan in the face when he looked at him. Even if Gerard had said Ryan was there to help, he was still an elf, and right now that was the worst thing you could be in Pete's eyes.

“Woah, woah, calm down.” Ryan said, taking a few steps back and away from Pete. “I'm here to help. You two don't exactly know how to get to the elf kingdom, do you?” 

 

Both of them opened their mouths to combat what he said, but nothing came. They didn't. Only a select few other than the Elves knew where the kingdom lay, and neither Mikey or Pete were important (or old enough) to have that information. 

“See! You need me...please don't punch me…” He muttered, his voice dropping at the end as he scooted further away from a menacing-looking Pete. 

With a sigh Mikey turned toward his boyfriend, his mouth drawn to a thin line. “He’s right. As much as I hate it, he's right.”

“Yeah, I know.” Pete glared, turning away from Ryan and beginning to walk again, groaning when Ryan chimed in with.

“You're going the wrong way!”

Walking for what seemed to be an eternity, Pete and Mikey completely ignored the presence of Ryan other than the fact that they were following the direction he was heading. While they couldn't hold hands, Mikey's hand was still in the same area as Pete's, occasionally slipping through his skin and sending a strange, yet welcome, chill through his body.

Before long, Pete grew tired, despite doing his best to persist through it despite the breath wheezing from his lungs. Mikey slowed down, which in turn slowed Pete down.

“Pete, do you need to rest a moment?” He asked, a frown on his lips as he watched the exhausted vampire raise and hand and wave it away, shaking his head despite the fact he was having trouble continuing to walk.

“Pete, we're going to stop for a moment. You need to sleep.” Mikey said, stopping fully as Pete let out a whine.

“I'm fine, ghost boy, really. I just want to get to the elf kingdom as soon as possible-” His voice had that sleepy tone to it, and he didn't even try to continue once Mikey cut him off.

“Sleep. Now.” Mikey demanded, moving to sit down beside a tree and simply staring at Pete, knowing he would follow.

“You know, you're pretty sexy when you're all demanding like that.” He mumbled, sliding down the bark of the tree and onto the ground his head leaning back against the trunk.

“Mhm, okay Pete.” Mikey replied, trying to hide the fact that Pete's comment had made him quite flustered. 

“‘S true.” Was the last thing Pete said before he drifted off to sleep, snoring slightly despite the uncomfortable position he was in. Mikey wished he could hold him, at least make it somewhat more comfortable for him, but he decided it would be worthless to try. 

The sound of Ryan sitting down nearby the two made Mikey turn his attention from Pete, but he didn't even bother to say anything to him. While it was unfair to be mad at Ryan for being sent by Gerard, Mikey didn't care. He could be pissed at him if he wanted.

The sudden sound of Brendon's voice made both him and the elf jump. “What's up motherfuckers? I'm here to ruin your day!”  
An idiotic smile was beaming on his face, only faltering for a second when his eyes locked with Ryan's for a few moments before turning to the couple. “Looks like lover boy here is still pretty exhausted from his detox huh? He looks like he's out cold.”

“Brendon, don't.” Ryan's voice warned, but Brendon ignored it completely other than flicking him off without even a glance in his direction.

“Just have to wait and see how long it is until he starts whimpering the name Patrick in his sleep. I'd say let's all place bets...I'd say...maximum of five minutes. Surprised we haven't heard it already- oh, wait! Listen!” Brendon paused, cupping a hand to his ear just in time for Pete to mutter something about Patrick, then the name Mikey. “There it is! Lucky none of you took the bet!” 

Mikey frowned at this, his eyes focusing on the ground, which only fueled Brendon's flame. “Aw, what's the matter ghost boy? Beginning to doubt you're anything more but second best for him?”

“Brendon, stop it, the kid doesn't need this.” Ryan interjected again, causing Brendon's head to snap towards him with a malicious glint in his eyes.

“Oh shut up, Ryan. Like you know anything about relationships.” Brendon snipped, crossing his arms as in he was challenging him.

“Just because you're upset with me doesn't mean you can take your anger out of them, Brendon.” Ryan stated calmly, which only infuriated Brendon even further.

“Taking out my anger? Ryan, I'm trying to help him!” Brendon hissed, his hands turning to fists. “I know what it's like to be second to something, in case you've forgotten, golden god. Better to hurt a little now then to suffer for years hoping you'll somehow live up to expectations you never will.” 

A look of hurt flickered across Ryan's face, and satisfaction seemed to brighten Brendon's eyes as he turned to Mikey once more. “Don't let him fool you. He doesn't love you, not as long as Patrick's around, not as long as he has something above you. It'll only hurt in the end.”

With that he was gone again, leaving an awkward silence between the elf and ghost. Even the tears slipping down Mikey's cheeks were quiet. 

“Mikey, you can't listen to him. He's just angry.” Ryan said after a moment, watching as Mikey did his best to wipe the translucent liquid from his face. “He doesn't know what he's talking about.”

A dry laugh escaped from Mikey's throat as he shook his head, “Really, now, Ryan? You can't expect me to believe you. What Brendon said...what he feels...I'd believe him over you any day. Especially since he had proof to back up his words. You heard Pete.” His voice broke towards the end, and Mikey angled his body away from Pete ever so slightly, only noticeable to Ryan because he was watching him closely.

“You don't have to believe me, but at least listen to my explanation before making a decision like that.” Ryan was more pleading than stating, and when Mikey didn't retort he took it as an invitation to speak.

“It’s my fault he’s such an ass…” Ryan stated dejectedly. “If it wasn’t for me, he probably would still be the loveable goof he was when he died.”

“What happened?” Mikey asked, staring not at Ryan, but at Pete.

“I broke up with him.” 

Mikey whipped his head around, locking eyes with Ryan, “What? You guys dated?”

“A long time ago, gosh, it had to be at least ten years now since it happened. We dated for what...one hundred… one hundred twenty years. Oh, I dunno, everything is so muddled.”

“One hundred and twenty years?” Mikey gasped, and Ryan let out an amused chuckle as he did.

“I forgot, you're not used to this whole immortal thing yet. In all honesty...that's not that long. For us, anyway. Sure, it was a while, long enough for me to want to…” Ryan trailed off, swallowing hard. “Anyway, my parents didn't approve of it. Brendon is a succubus, and a dangerous one at that. Our love...it wasn't fake. At least, I don't want to believe it was. In the end, though, my parents forced me to make the decision- Brendon or the Elves. It was rough, but...I did what was best for my kind.”

Mikey looked at Ryan for a moment, his mind spinning as he pieced Ryan's story together with Brendon's. “So technically Brendon was right. You did choose something over him, and that something was the crown.”

“What? No, I didn't…” Ryan couldn't seem to finish his thought, which was enough for Mikey.

“It doesn't matter anyway, even if you didn't, I couldn't trust a word that comes from your mouth unless it fit with Brendon's story. After all, you came because of my brother...oh wait, I mean Gerard.” Mikey's voice was harsh as his mind turned vehement. “Listen, Brendon was right. It's obvious. Pete still has feelings for Patrick, that's why he's in such a rush to get to him. I'll help him find him. After all, Pete deserves to be happy...I just wish that happiness could be found in me.”

\--

 

“I figured he already knew...I thought he figured it out on his own! Frank, what the hell am I gonna do?” Gerard cried, pacing the throne room. He ran a hand through his unwashed hair, groaning.   
“I just want what’s best for him, he’s all I’ve got…” 

 

“I know babe, just...give him time…” Frank called out from his “throne”.

It wasn’t much, no where near Gerard's grandiose chair Gerard’s throne was huge, a chair formed of the fanged skulls of the vampires who had rebelled, the bones of the unworthy, and the skin of the infidels sewed into a cushion. He ruled with an iron fist, his outward appearance doing nothing to help though. Deep red eyes framed by thick lashes and rimmed in red, snow white skin and a thin nose. He was average height, medium build, with long raven hair. 

He, honestly, looked like a woman.

Frank on the other hand, was short, thicker, and all around angrier. Maybe that’s why Gerard had been drawn to him so quickly. Frank’s hair was fashioned into a mohawk of sorts, blonde on the sides and black down the middle. His bright red eyes stared back under thick lashes and prominent eyebrows. His eyes always seemed so hate filled, but tonight, they were soft, as they always were when he and his boyfriend were alone. His skin was tanner than Gerard’s, a flawless olive tone. He had full lips and a strong jaw, which was currently set into place by a hard clench. Frank was perched on his throne, a smaller chair, carved from obsidian and inlaid with silver veins and rubies. His was far less intimidating, and the only reason he even had one, was because Gerard had insisted he have one. 

“We are together, after all.” he had said with a smile. 

“I want to, I really do, but with everything going on…” Gerard squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, continuing in a voice straining not to break down. “He didn't need to have this added onto everything he's dealing with.”

“I know, honey, but we can't change the fact that Pete brought it up.” Frank spoke quickly as he brought up Pete, rushing to another subject as fast as possible to not upset him and further. “Mikey will understand, once he cools off and hears the whole story he won't have any reason to be mad.”

Gerard opened his mouth to respond, but before the words could even leave his mouth he was interrupted by a panicked shout from a somewhat familiar voice as Josh stumbled in with Tyler's arm gripped tightly in his hands.

“Tyler screamed!”

\--

Pete’s nightmares were becoming more vivid every time he slept. In his dreams, the creature’s seemed to be becoming more violent, more angry. Their gnarled hands like roots of a tree clawed and pulled at his skin. He was no longer safe in his own mind. Pete was running, screaming, crying, hoping, praying for release. He hated his dreams. His eyes being forced open to watch Patrick being ripped limb from limb, his screams surrounding Pete. 

“PATRICK! PATRICK NO! I'M SO SORRY.” He screamed, his voice hoarse. He was wrapped in Mikey’s arms, the creature’s fingers holding his eyelids open. The creatures never touched Mikey, only Patrick once Pete made his inevitable decision to save Mikey. 

“Shh...shh baby, it's okay, I’m here. It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Mikey’s voice seemed to be on a constant loop, his whispering somehow audible over the screams from Patrick. He rocked Pete back and forth slightly, running his fingers through the older boy’s hair. 

Pete was suddenly roused from his sleep, not being able to handle the nightmare any longer, he forced himself to wake up. His consciousness was screaming, clawing at the inside of his skull. He slowly came to, keeping his eyes closed as he heard Mikey speaking. 

“I just wish that happiness could be found in me…” Mikey said, and Pete stayed quiet, hoping he would hear more of Mikey and Ryan’s conversation. 

“What’re you gonna do then?” He heard Ryan say from his other side. Mikey let out a sigh from above him.

“I’m gonna help him find Patrick, then I’m gonna end it.”


	9. Missing.

Pete didn't really know how he felt as he heard those words leave Mikey's lips, but he knew it wasn't a good feeling. Like his heart has plummeted off of a 50 foot building, like his mind was spinning around.

He kept still, hoping a little more of the conversation would be established.

“If he's not happy with me...maybe it would be for the best. I mean, hell, I can't even touch him.” A frown settled on Pete's lips at this, his fingers digging into the dirt beside him. “I should have never agreed in the first place...it's my fault this all happened. If I had just let Pete go…”

“You can't do this to yourself, Mikey, or Pete for that manner, you-”

“Based on what I just heard, you have no place to speak in what's best for a relationship, Ryan.” Mikey's interjection was cold, shocking Pete. “Let me judge what would be best for...Pete and I.” 

The two fell into a silence, and Pete stayed still for a little longer to ensure Mikey would have no suspicion of him overhearing what he was talking about. He went over everything in his head as he did.

Mikey wanted to break up with him...because he thought he wasn't happy with him? Sure, the past few days had been hard. They would have been harder without Mikey though, he thought the ghost had known that. Maybe it was…

A sinking feeling filled Pete's chest as his mind wandered back to the detoxication. Something he said during that must have made Mikey believe that Pete didn't really have feelings for him.

Which was a blatant misunderstanding, because honestly Pete was head over heels. He had been with Patrick anywhere from two to three years before they lost their lives, and yet somehow Mikey had been able to win him over to the point where he would…

Pete pushed through thought from his head, not wanting to think about the nightmare that seemed to be recurring, and he opened his eyes, fearing the darkness that came with then closed. He couldn't stand it for another minute.

“Pete! You're awake!” Mikey said, smiling at the vampire despite the sadness poorly masked behind his eyes.

“Yeah...how long was I out?” The vampire said with a stretch, his eyes focusing on the ghost as he inspected him.

“Not long. How are you feeling?” Mikey's fingers curled into his shirt, biting his bottom lip slightly. Pete could feel his heart skipped a beat, because he looked so damn cute when he did that.

“Better than I was before. You were right, I really needed to take a rest.” You're always right, because you're perfect, and I love it.  
Pete didn't say that last part out loud, though, even though he sorta wished he had the guts to.

Ryan got up then, and Pete noticed how he deliberately avoided Pete's gaze as he passed by. Like he had pity for him, felt bad for what was going to happen to Pete...but Pete didn't want it to happen.

“We should keep moving, the elf kingdom is a day's walk. Normally elves would just take horses, but we don't have that option, do we?” Ryan stated, somewhat snippily. 

“Wow, when did a stick get shoved up your ass?” Pete muttered somewhat to himself, earning a snort of laughter from Mikey.

Ryan rolled his eyes, flicking them the bird while continuing his walking, only causing Mikey to giggle even more. A smile graced Pete's lips at the sound, and he decided he wanted to hear it more often. It was much better than the amount of sadness he had heard the past few days.

“Hey, Mikey,” Pete began, his voice turning to a much more serious tone, causing the ghost to give him a nervous look. “I just want to let you know…”

“Let me know what?” Mikey asked, his eyes searching Pete's face for a giveaway of his emotions, though he found none.

“I'm sorry. I've been a complete asshole the past few days, I should never have put you through what I have...you mean too much to me for me to be doing that to you.” Mikey's expression softened for a moment, a small smile touching his lips. A feeling of relief spread throughout Pete's body at the sight, hope swelling in his chest like a bubble.

“Don't apologize, Pete, that wasn't you.” The bubble popped. “Besides, I can handle it.”

“I didn't only mean the detox.” Pete said, watching as confusion muddled Mikey's eyes. “I've been an ass in general.”

“I...don't know what you mean.” Mikey said, even if his voice betrayed how that wasn't entirely true.

“Yes, you do. I've yelled at you and been overall rude to you ever since we first got together and well...it's not fair. You don't deserve to be treated like this.” Pete focused on walking, shame pricking the back of his neck.

“Yeah, well, I yelled too, so it doesn't matter.” Mikey said, attempting to brush what Pete said off. 

“Um, yeah, it does matter. I was being a dick, and you’ve been nothing but kind to me through all of this.” Pete countered, a frown on his lips. Were they seriously going to do this?

“Not true. I've been more of a dick than you.” Mikey stated firmly, his eyes seeming to challenge Pete to argue otherwise.

“Not true!”

“Yes, true!”

“No!’

“WILL YOU TWO PLEASE BE QUIET, YOU'RE BOTH DICKS AND FIGHT LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE.” Ryan's sudden interjection caused both supernatural beings to jump, as they had forgotten they weren't alone.

“Yeah, well, you wouldn’t know what that's like, would you Ryan.” All three of their eyes turned to the newcomer, who was watching their reaction with gleaming yellow eyes. “Ooo, look, druggie is up! How's recovering going, crazy?”

Pete didn't reply, because no words came to mind. He just sort of stared at the succubus, confusion tinting his gaze.

“Quiet today, isn't he, sweetie?” Brendon said, aiming his words to Mikey. “He sure is more vocal when he's sleeping.”

Pete took a step closer to Mikey, eyes locked with Brendon, earning a chuckle from him. “Aww, how cute! He's protective of his boy toy.”

“Brendon, shut the fuck up. If you have something you want to say to me, say it to my face.” Ryan’s voice was firm.

Brendon wheeled around, storming toward Ryan, anger seeming to alter his whole appearance. What was once a seemingly innocent looking man turned menacing as he grabbed Ryan by the shoulders, sneering. “Talk to you about what, Ryan? About how you broke my heart? How you made me lose all of the respect I had gained because of your stupid crown?”

He released him now, his hands curling into fists. He turned away, a wild look in his eyes. “Do you know why you broke up with me Ryan? Was it because you're a fucking coward? Or were you just ashamed that you had the equivalent of a prostitute, in the Elves’ eyes, as your boyfriend?”

He was in Ryan's face again, who's eyes were wide, showing the shock and fear he felt towards the succubus.

“And you know what sucks, golden god? You know what hurts the worst? The fact that, if that had indeed been my plan, I could have gotten you back. I could have used that magic your family was oh-so-worried about to draw you right back to me, but I didn't. Do you know why I didn't do it, Ryan? Why I couldn't bring myself to do that to you?” Brendon leaned forward, his face so close to Ryan that his warm breath tickled his cheeks. “Because I fucking loved you. Because I will always love you, even if I want to hate you, even if I wish I could erase you from my life. I. Will. Always. Love. You. You know what, golden god? I hate that.”

Ryan didn't even have a chance to respond, a chance to try and console him. Like many other instances before, Brendon was gone with a blink of an eye. The only thing he left behind was a stray tear that had fallen from cheek to Ryan's arm.

“Okay...what the hell did I miss while I was out? And why the fuck did he call you sweetie?” Pete demanded, not willing to let the group fall into silence just yet.

His attempt at conversation was shut down, though, with Ryan's chilly response. “Doesn't matter. Let's go.” His words hung in the air with each letter seeming to leave a sad aura around it, a mixture of anger and grief. 

There was no more attempts to speak, no more playful banter. Only the chilly remains of a relationship lost and a relationship going.

\--

Three years ago 

Pete was out-his-mind, beyond nervous. He must have repeated his lines, his idea, at least a thousand times in his head already, and be at least halfway through it again. This was not okay, not in the slightest.

He was about to ask Patrick Stump, the boy he had been head-over-heels for since he could remember, to be his boyfriend, and he was rightfully flipping out. 

Checking to make sure he looked decent, and then giving up on trying to make his hair any less messy than it had been as he was only making it worse, Pete stepped out of his car. Letting out a deep breath, praying the butterflies in his stomach would either stop fluttering or fucking die, Pete approached the door.

He knocked and seconds later the door was opened, not by Patrick, but his mom. Pete felt his face flush with color, a pink tinge sprinkling across his face. “Hi uhm I'm here Patrick-shit I mean I'm here for Patrick. Oh my god I'm sorry for cursing-”

Poor, flustered Pete- couldn't even get through a full sentence to Patrick's mom.

Pete was responded to with a warm smile and,”Oh, it's alright honey. I'll go get Patrick.” 

The door closed for a moment, and all of the air deflated from Pete's lungs. Oh. My god. He had just done that. 

When the door opened a smile forced itself onto Pete's face, and he beamed at Patrick as he greeted him. “Hey Pete!”

Pete waved his hand, his eyes turning to Patrick's mom as she put an arm around her son. “You boys have fun, okay?” She winked then, causing Pete to lose any hope of keeping his body from warming with blush. “Just not too much fun, okay?”

Patrick shot his mom and confused look while Pete basically died inside, which only got worse when Patrick took his hand as they began toward the car.

“What was that about?” Patrick asked as soon as they were safely in the car, sending another look in the general direction of his house.

“I don't know.” Pete forced, mentally scolding himself for nearly losing it at how cute it was that Patrick was completely oblivious to his mother's joke.

The rest of the ride to Patrick's favorite hot dog place was pretty normal, them talking about how their day was, and common conversations like that. It wasn't until they were seated that Pete began to grow flustered once more.

Patrick noticed almost instantly.

“Pete, are you okay?” He asked, concern weaving it's way across his expression, his lower lip pulled between his teeth, as it normally did when he got like this that looked so damn cute that it wasn't helping the fact.

“Yeah, uhm, actually Patrick...I have something I want to ask you.” Pete somehow managed to say, Patrick's hands in his as he forced the question from his mouth. “Do you...want to be my boyfriend?”

When Patrick said yes, Pete was probably the happiest man alive.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the elf kingdom and violence

When Pete was with Mikey, he was probably the happiest being- alive or...not so alive.

It may not have been the most apparent, considering the circumstances the two had already gone through in the early stages of their relationship, but it was true. 

Mikey made Pete feel...better. That's why the fear of losing him shook him to his core, leaving him with a feeling of dread. He had done so much wrong, hurt Mikey so much…

Maybe it was better this way.

Pete didn't want to believe it was.

When they got to the elf kingdom, Ryan was still in a pissed off mood. His whole body language showed it, both the fists at his sides and the way he walked stiffly and briskly ahead of them.

“Welcome to the kingdom of Extraknäcka.” Ryan spit out angrily, speaking quietly to the pair behind him. 

Even with the greetings of the Elves, being respectful to their prince while sending wary and confused glances at the odd couple of supernatural beings, Ryan didn't even respond.

Whispering to Mikey as they walked, Pete's hand phased through Mikey's hand, leaving them both longing for touch that they knew they wouldn't get. “So...what's going on between Brendon and Ryan?” 

“I don't know much, I just know they dated and Ryan broke up with Brendon. I guess he's still upset or whatever.” Even the mention of Brendon's name turned some of the Elves closer to the two to change their expression to disgust, as if even the mention of his name was dirty. To be completely honest, it was almost sad.

The elf palace was a thing of beauty, much like the rest of the society. Giant walls seemingly made of crystal jutted from the ground, carvings of marble scattered around here and there, many of them depicting various elves taking care of nature. One, though, was not as beautiful...in fact, it was almost menacing.

It was the statue of what seemed to be an elf, specifically recognizable as Ryan, representing the moon and another creature seemingly representing the sun, though it was hard to tell. The statute meant to represent the sun was torn apart, seeming to have been broken forcefully, deliberately. As if someone had destroyed it out of anger, with malicious intent. 

When passing it, Ryan couldn't even look.

“Ryan! You're back!” A voice called, a figure basically running towards them. They slowed when the saw the look on Ryan's face.

“Where are my parents? These two have some questions for them.” He demanded with an almost hostile tone to his voice when mentioning his parents. From the look on what Pete assumed was an elf that worked under the King and Queen, Pete could guess that they were entering dangerous territory due to Ryan's anger.

“Of course. They're in the throne room, sir.” 

The look on Ryan's face softened for a moment, “I apologize having such an attitude with you.”

“Oh, no, sir, it's alright…” She trailed off, moving out of the way as Ryan started walking again, a sigh escaping his lips, because it wasn't alright, and he knew it.

Briskly leading Pete and Mikey into the throne room, Ryan met the elf king’s eyes with a hard gaze.

“Aranethon, you've returned.” The king commented, only seeming to fuel the Elf prince’s anger.

“Ryan.” He corrected, pausing for a moment before continuing. “I've only returned for a moment, I'll be leaving the second I can, I'd never want to spend another day here while you're still around... We have some questions about Patrick Stump.”

“The demon king?” The queen questioned, causing Pete to flinch slightly. He hated hearing those words uttered about his ex-lover. It just didn't seem to fit him...or more specifically, the old him.

Patrick had changed in more than physical ways when he died. He had become harsh, almost cruel in some instances, to people Pete could consider friends. While his attitude towards Pete was mainly the same, to everyone else he was a different man. It put the vampire on edge to even be around him.

Pete didn't notice, but at his reaction Mikey moved further from him, his eyes downcast and a frown on his face.

“Yes, As you may have heard, he’s been kidnapped by leaders of the vampire rebellion. It seems as though they have an elf ally though. He hasn’t been able to shadow travel, or he would’ve escaped by now. It’s common knowledge the only thing that can stop demon shadow travel is Elf Magic.” Ryan stated formally, knowing the more respectful he was, the quicker they’d get answers. 

“And what do you expect from us, Aranethon?” The king questioned, an eyebrow raised. 

“To help find Patrick. Our magic is what’s harming him, but could also be what saves him.” Ryan spoke forcefully, stressing the importance to his father. He ignored the use of his birth name. Mikey and Pete hung back, not wanting to say or do anything to offend the royalty they were in the presence of.

“Du vet mycket väl Aranethon, att vi inte delar vår magi med mindre varelser.” The King spoke in a language that was foreign to Pete and Mikey. The statement seemed to anger Ryan, his fists clenched at his sides.

“What did he say?” Mikey whispered to Pete, causing the shorter boy to shrug his shoulders. 

“I’m not sure, I think it’s their native language.” Pete whispered back, before Ryan started to fire back in the same language. 

“Detta är ett liv eller död situation! Hur kan du vara så självisk att inte hjälpa en annan fraktion få sin kung tillbaka? Du kan förvänta alla i detta rike att släppa allt och redo för strid hade det varit du kidnappad!” Ryan fired back rapidly, his voice seeming to struggle to stay steady. 

“Om du inte sänka din röst jag kommer att få dig bort från min närvaro, och du har ingen hjälp alls. behöver jag påminna er vad som hände förra gången du korsade mig?" His father replied darkly. Ryan instantly shut up, moving back a step and his jaw tight.

“Thats what I thought.” His father smirked. Mikey hated not knowing what was being said. Each faction had their own language, based on where their race had “begun”. Elder vampires spoke Italian in court, sometimes in private if they wanted. Mikey knew that language from Gerard, but not fluently. Gerard and Frank were constantly speaking Italian around the compound. The demon kingdom favored French, their fast paced thoughts being spit out in rapid sounds, but spoke Latin in formal situations, such as court. Werewolves had their own language, a mixture of many American Indian tribes dialects and languages. Cherokee, Blackfoot, Inuit, Navajo, and Sioux being the most common ones. Other languages were scattered, but not as common. Such as Japanese for the Ghouls and Gaelic for the banshee(s). Ghosts just tended to speak in their native tongue. 

“Now, we will appoint an Elf from our court that specializes in Magi to help you, but once this Demon King has been found, he will return to Extraknäcka. This is something I am doing out of the kindness of my heart, do not make me look foolish, Aranethon.” The King said, head held high. His gold leaf crown was perched atop curly brown hair much like Ryan’s. Other than the hair, Mikey saw no resemblance between the king and his son. But the queen...Ryan was almost a spitting image of her, save for her long white blonde hair. Her crown was a circlet of silver, dipping down onto her forehead where a small emerald was placed into the crown. 

The king turned slightly to address the servant stood next to his large ornate gold throne. “Gå få Hebion, tala om för honom att han är att hjälpa Aranethon hitta demon kungen.” 

Ryan’s eyes lit up at the mention of the name “Hebion”, but Pete and Mikey remained in the dark. Who was Hebion? 

They all sat in silence, the king had pulled out a scroll and was reading it, while Ryan was avoiding all eye contact with his mother. The Queen sat in green robes, on a silver throne, her hard stare never leaving her sons face. Mikey and Pete still hung back, knowing that this situation was tense enough as is. This was the first time Pete had stayed quiet longer than fifteen minutes. 

“I do wish you’d come visit more often, Aranethon.” The queen spoke up, a small frown on her face. 

“It’s Ryan.” Was all that Ryan replied with. 

His mother let out a sigh, seeming to be in deep thought for a moment. She spoke again a few moments later, “Ryan,” She tried her best to ignore the huff she got from her husband and the harsh correction of her son’s name under his breath, “Next week we will be having a betrothal celebration for your cousin and her fiance, we would be so happy if you’d attend.” 

“No, Mother. I don't think anyone would want to see me.” Ryan left it at that, trying his best to withhold the anger he felt towards her even asking.

More silence filled the room, filled with tension. The queen broke it again, obviously hoping to defuse the situation a little, despite the fact that her talking seemed to make it worse.

“Ryan, we really miss you being here at the Palace. You don't have to come back just yet if you aren't ready, but maybe for holiday? Just for a little while. Please.” 

“I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to, Mother. The second I get the chance I'm leaving.” His voice was harsh without him even realizing it, a look of hurt flashing across the Queen’s face. He ignored it.

The king spoke now, causing Ryan's eyes to snap towards him with a frown. “Vi kanske skulle acceptera dig mer öppet in i palatset om du inte fortsätta att föra smuts in i vårt hem. Du ihåg vad som hände förra gången, inte du?”

With each word Ryan seemed to flinch, anger soon replacing the shock and hurt he had felt.

The queen began to try and comfort him. “Ryan, please, you know what he means…” While the king had spoken to Ryan someone else entered the throne room, who both Mikey and Pete assumed was Hebion. Ryan didn't notice, though, because he was already walking towards the door, his eyes glued to the ground and his hands forming fists at his side.

“Ryan, wait!” Hebion followed Ryan out of the throne room, trying his best to get the his attention despite the fact that the prince was obviously trying to hold back tears. He was angling his face towards the ground, he knew better than to let his father see weakness.

Mikey and Pete shared concerned and slightly scared look before hurrying to bow in front of the royalty and excusing themselves, running after the two elves. 

They followed who they assumed was Hebion through the towering crystal walls of the castle and outside into massive gardens. Mikey could just see Ryan’s sprinting form ahead of Hebion, his curly hair whipping in the wind. They followed Ryan all the way to what appeared to be stables, Pete entering the barn just after Mikey. 

“Uh...Ryan?” Pete called out, but go no response. 

“He’s over here.” A voice called out, and Mikey started towards the direction it came from. The pair entered one of the last stalls to see Ryan sitting against a wall, and Hebion knelt next to him. 

“Are you okay Ry?” Pete asked, starting towards Ryan, who’s face was hidden in his hands. He peeked through his fingers, bloodshot eyes meeting concerned ones.

His hands dropped from his face, a sigh leaving his lips. “I'll be fine. Happens every time I come here.” There was something behind his voice at the end, something Pete couldn't truly decipher. He didn't dig, though.

Hebion frowned at this, his hand still on Ryan's for a moment before pulling away. 

“I'm sorry you two had to see all of...that.” Ryan said, getting to his feet and running a hand through his hair. “I don't normally like people having to meet my parents.”

Both Pete and Mikey were quiet for a few seconds, unsure of what to say. Ever since they had adopted this new..."life style", they didn't really have a chance to contact their parents, so issues such as the one Ryan was going through were almost foreign to them. The closest thing Mikey could compare it to was the current fight he and Gee had going on, and even then it didn't even match up with intensity.

Ryan filled the silence again, hoping to kill the awkwardness that had settled around them. “Anyway, this is Spencer.” He motioned towards whom the King had called Hebion. “Spence, this is Pete and Mikey.”

Mikey waved slightly from behind Pete, and Pete muttered a greeting quietly as Spencer began to speak. “It's nice to meet you both. I suppose we should start by settling some details about who you're searching for…”

Pete's face fell for a moment and Mikey looked away, turning his attention towards the horses in the stables in an attempt to distract himself as Pete began to relay information about Patrick. He couldn't help the spark of jealousy that flamed up in his stomach whenever Pete so much as said the demon king’s name.

When Pete began to talk about details about Patrick so Spencer could try and track him with the elf magic spell thing (Mikey wasn't paying attention to what it was called, and quite honestly neither was Pete), Mikey had to wander over to the horses instead of just watching them in an attempt to block out Pete's voice.

“Hey big guy...or girl, I don't really know.” Mikey whispered as one of the horses stuck it's head from the small opening for its head, sniffing the ghost curiously as it did so before breathing out a warm breath, holding eye contact with the ghost. “It must be pretty nice living with the Elves, huh? I heard they take pretty good care of animals. Maybe that's why Werewolves always fawn over them if they're in their presence.”

The horse let out another loud breath, as if was agreeing with him. A smile broke across Mikey's lips, and his eyes landed on a sign next to the horse's stall.

“Aranetheon äger Dalahäst”

“So you're Ryan's horse, huh? You must be pretty happy to see him.” Mikey muttered, and the brown stallion seemed to nicker in response.

Mikey raised his hand, holding it in front of the horse's nose. He could feel it's warm breath on his fingertips.

Wait.

He could feel.

Almost hesitantly Mikey brought his hand to the horse, surprised to find that it laid on the soft fur of the animal, feeling rushing through his body for a moment and shock grabbing his mind. With a loud gasp Mikey stumbled back, tripping as he did so and letting out a yelp, barely catching himself in the air before hitting the ground.

Oh my god…

“Mikey! Are you okay!? What happened!?” Pete's worried voice rang in Mikey's ears, and he looked up and forced a shy smile onto his face.

“Uh...yeah. The horse just kind of scared me. I mean, I've been spending a lot of time with Pete, I'm used to being taller than things now.” Mikey straightened himself, a playful grin shooting in Pete's direction.

“Hey, I'm not the one who just got scared by a fucking horse.” Pete fired back with a pout on his face, and Ryan laughed.

Spencer looked between the three with a confused look for a moment before clearing his throat. “Uhm...anyway, we should probably get going back towards Gerard's place. I would be able to better track Patrick if I was where he was not long ago. We can take some horses to quicken the travel.”

Ryan basically ran towards his horse like a giddy child, and Spencer chuckled. “I swear, he only comes back for that horse.”

Mikey went back to Pete's side as Spencer tried to find a horse for he and the vampire, and Pete took the opportunity to try and get back at Mikey for the short comment.

“Aw Mikey, don't be scared of the horses. Daddy's here to protect you.” Pete teased, watching with a smug smirk on his face as Mikey's eyes widen as he turned to look at the vampire.

“Pete, if you call yourself Daddy ever again I'm feeding you to the horse.” Mikey said slowly as Pete started laughing.

“Oh, sweetie, I wouldn't be the one calling myself that- you would.”

Mikey turned to Ryan, who had taken his horse from the stall and was attempting to tack up. “Ryan, could you bring your horse over here for a second?”

Ryan glanced up for only a second before returning his attention to the animal. “No, both me and my horse are vegetarians so fuck you.”

“I don't get it.” Was all Spencer said from one of the stalls, while Pete completely lost it.

Spencer came back with a rather handsome black stallion, turning his attention to Pete after patting the horse’s neck. “Have you ridden before?”

Pete was going to make another innuendo, but considering Mikey was giving him the ‘don't you fucking dare’ death glare, he decided against it.

“Actually, no. Never rode a horse before.” Pete admitted, smirking as Mikey let out a sigh of what seemed to be relief.

“That's fine, this guy does pretty good with beginners. As long as you can sit in the saddle he’ll just follow whoever is in the lead.” As Spencer spoke he grabbed the tack for the horse, his name unknown due to it being in a different language and Spencer not willing to deal with teaching them it. “I'll saddle him up, get mine, and as long as Ryan's good to go we can head out.”

At the mention of Ryan's name Pete looked over at him, watching as he shifted a bucket beside his steed and stepped on it, placing one foot in the stirrup and swinging his other long leg over the saddle. 

“Normally we’d ride bareback, but seeing as we're already not on the best terms with the king, he'd probably prefer if we used the royal tack.” Spencer dropped his voice to quieter tone as he talked, not wishing for Ryan to hear him talking about the king.

 

It didn't take long for Spencer to get Pete’s horse and his own horse saddled up, and with some instruction from Spencer and Ryan, Pete managed to get himself into the saddle, Mikey settling behind him in that weird float-sitting he normally did.

They were moving at a fast but comfortable pace, Pete shifting uncomfortably on the rough leather beneath him. His whole body seemed to jolt whenever the horse moved, and while it wasn't a necessarily painful feeling, it was still rather shocking.

Mikey took the opportunity of the sound of horse's hooves on the ground and chatter of Spencer and Ryan to lean forward and whisper to Pete, his voice masked so only Pete could hear. “Do we trust that the Elves don't have a bigger part in all of this?”

Pete jumped slightly at the sudden sound of Mikey's voice in his ear, not to say he didn't like it, in fact he found it rather- Pete pushed the dirty thoughts from his mind, keeping his voice quiet. “I trust Ryan...I think. That whole thing with his dad...I don't think Ryan could be lying about not knowing.”

“And the king?”

“That I'm not so sure about.” Pete admitted, turning his head slightly to look at Mikey, a doubtful look on his face. “We'll have to trust that Spencer and Ryan can help us find Patrick for now. Maybe someone just has an elf ally that 'just so happened' to have slipped under the king’s radar.”

Both of them grew quiet after the mention of Patrick, Mikey even going as far to angle his face away from Pete, focusing on the woods going by. It stayed that way for a while, until Ryan came a sudden, jolting stop, his hand flying out to show them to halt as well. 

“What's going on…?” Mikey whispered somewhat fearfully, his hand nervously stroke the horse's hide, unbeknownst to Pete.

Before Pete could voice his own suspicions, Ryan spoke. “I swore I heard something…” He trailed off, his eyes searching the crest of trees they were about to enter. 

“I heard it too.” Spencer added, “it sounded like people running.” 

Mikey searched the tree line hesitantly, “I mean, won’t there be people in the woods? We are right near the elf kingdom.” 

“No, these are different...elves footsteps should be soundless. These are light, but still there…” Ryan stated, eyes still locked on the trees. “It sounds like...no way. They wouldn’t know where the kingdom was.” 

“Who, Ryan.” Pete questioned, his horse becoming skittish. 

“Vampires.” Spencer breathed, pulling a bow seemingly from nowhere. Instantly, Ryan was on the ground, a similar bow in his hands. 

“Where the fuck did you get those!” Mikey yelled as the two elves aimed arrows towards the woods. “I don’t even hear anything.”

Pete slid from the saddle, crouching down. “How’d they find us, Pete. Did you tell your little blood sucking friends how to get here? Couldn’t just wait till we got back to Gerard’s?” Ryan snarled.

“Whoever they are, they aren’t mine.” Pete growled back. Mikey could hear them now, joyous laughter and cackling, branches snapping under their feet as they ran. 

“Shut the fuck up and figure out what the fuck we’re gonna do!” Spencer yelled, arrow still nocked and ready. 

Five figures burst into the clearing, loud laughter filling the woods.

“Look what we have here!” One laughed, dropping into a crouch similar to Pete’s. He was pale with long brown hair and brown eyes. He was slightly overweight, wearing a burgundy velvet suit jacket and striped tie. His black dress shirt and black slacks slightly rumpled. 

Pete growled defensively, crawling forward slightly. “Pete, no.” Mikey commanded. Ryan and Spencer still had arrows trained on the man in the velvet suit jacket. The other four figures, three men and one woman, stood at varying levels behind their leader. 

Pete scrunched his nose up in disgust, “Three vampires, one werewolf, and a demon.” 

The man in the suit jacket laughed, “Strong nose you have there, Wentz. Tell me, why are you siding with them?” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Pete asked, confused. Mikey watched intently, trying to see if he recognized anyone in the group. He knew the man in the velvet jacket was a vampire. There was two other men who had to be vampires as well. One was tall, bald with facial hair. His eyes shone a bright red. The man next to him was covered in tattoos, his head shaved on one side. The woman was a demon, her yellow eyes meeting Mikey’s for a moment. Her white blonde hair stood out in stark contrast to the deep greens of the trees around them. The last man was a werewolf, blonde hair falling in front of one eye, seemingly trying to hide behind the rest as he nervously played with his lip ring. 

“Don’t you want to be free?” The vampire with tattoos covering his body asked. 

“Silence, Ronnie.” The vampire at the front snarled. 

 

“Leave.” Ryan ordered, his voice steady and commanding. 

 

“We gave you a chance…” The lead vampire sighed, before lunging towards Pete. 

A chorus of snarls filled the air as the fight broke out. Arrows flew through the air, hardly doing damage to the vampires, but causing the werewolf and demon to look like pincushions. Pete and the vampire in the velvet jacket rolled around, clawing and snapping their teeth at each other as the other two vampires went after Ryan and Spencer. The demon girl and the werewolf joined in, the blonde werewolf having changed into his wolf form. 

“Eliza! Get the Elf Prince!” The bald vampire yelled, and the demon girl nodded, marching towards Ryan. The werewolf flanked her, snarling at Ryan and Spencer, who were backing up slowly. 

Mikey floated helplessly, feeling more useless than ever. Pete and the lead vampire were still fighting. Pete was trapped underneath the other vampire, snarling and snapping his teeth, struggling to get his arms free. 

“Mikey! GO!” Ryan yelled as the other group closed in on he and Spencer. Mikey shook his head vigorously. 

There was a horrendous ripping nose, as if a sheet of metal was ripped down the middle. Mikey knew that noise. 

That was the sound of a vampire having a limb ripped off. 

“Pete!” Mikey screamed, turning to face him as every person went still. Mikey felt his heart in his throat as he took in the scene. 

Pete was still trapped under the velvet clad vampire’s body. 

But the body was missing its head. 

“Mike, Eliza, Bob, retreat.” The vampire Mikey knew as Ronnie yelled, before taking off into the woods in a blur of color, The wolf and bald vampire, Mike, followed him, and the demon girl, Eliza, seemed to disappear into thin air.

“Pete, are you okay?” Ryan asked cautiously, handing his bow to Spencer. Ryan pushed the headless body off of Pete's,who was still holding the vampire’s head between his hands. He stared at it wide eyed, before nodding. 

“The first time is always hard…” Ryan said comfortingly, slowly helping Pete to his feet. “We need to completely dismember him, then burn the pieces.” 

Pete nodded wordlessly again, taking in a shaky breath. He held the vampire’s head in his hands still, causing Ryan to take it in his own as Mikey walked over to them. 

“Here Pete, come here…” He gestures for Pete to come closer as Spencer rounded up their horses, who had been spooked away during the fight. Pete followed Mikey away from the body, his hands held out as if he was still holding the severed head. Mikey lead Pete over to the other side of the clearing as Spencer passed them wordlessly, leading the horses behind him. Across the clearing, more ripping noises were heard and Pete stared emptily at the ground. Mikey watched as Ryan started a fire. 

“Pete, are you sure you’re okay?” Mikey asked quietly as they sat down. Pete nodded again, but stayed silent. “Are you sure?” Another nod. 

Mikey knew that Pete was far from okay, but there wasn’t much he could do. He sighed, before looking at Pete again. “Why don’t you sleep.” he suggested, Pete nodded again. Pete laid down, his head next to Mikey’s leg. He crossed his arms across his chest, pulling his knees up to meet them. 

It took less than five minutes and he was out. Mikey stared at his sleeping face, the peacefulness on it making Mikey smile gently. Spencer walked over, sitting next to Mikey as they watched Ryan throw the last of the body parts into the fire. 

“Is he sleeping?” Spencer asked, and Mikey nodded. He nodded, leaning back against a tree. “Good, he needs to sleep off the shock.” 

Mikey tentatively lowered his fingers to Pete’s hair, a sigh of relief being expelled when he realized he could feel it. He slowly started to run his long fingers through Pete’s straightened hair. Pete sighed in his sleep, a small smile on his lips. 

“Shit, you can touch him!” Spencer exclaimed, causing Mikey to shush him quickly.

“I don’t know how long it’s gonna last, and it’s only this hand that’s solid so far.” Mikey explained after he made sure Pete was still asleep. Spencer nodded as Ryan walked over, carrying the velvet suit jacket. 

“Why did you keep that thing?” Spencer questioned, and Ryan sighed. 

“We need to bring it back to Gerard, whoever this vampire was, he was wearing the Way family emblem.” Ryan stated, showing the pair a patch on the inside of the jacket. It showed sixteen white pistols arranged in a circle, with the seventh pistol clockwise being red. Mikey’s eyes widened. 

“That’s gotta be someone in the compound, only royal guard members have that patch.” He stated quietly. Ryan nodded, folding the jacket and walking over to his horse. He shoved the jacket into a saddlebag before returning to the group. 

“We’ll let him sleep for a bit before we start moving again. He normally doesn’t sleep long.” Ryan stated, and Mikey nodded. He continued to run his fingers through Pete’s hair, watching for signs of distress, 

It was gonna be a long trip.


End file.
